The present invention pertains to an electric hydraulic motor system for providing forward, backward movement and braking during taxiing of an aircraft, take-off and landing—replacing the need for an auxiliary unit and reducing the number of breaks.
Aircraft taxiing is the movement of an aircraft on the ground, under its own power, in contrast to towing or push-back where the aircraft is moved by a tug. The aircraft usually moves on wheels, but the term also includes aircraft with skis or floats for water based travel.
Normally, the thrust to propel the aircraft forward comes from its propellers or jet engines. Typical aircraft can spend a significant amount of time taxiing requiring a significant amount of fuel and causes high levels of emissions and noise pollution.
The present invention provides a system for reducing these problems. The difficulties inherent in the art are therefore overcome in a way which is simple, useful, and efficient—which will provide better and more advantageous results by reducing aircraft fuel consumption, emissions, and noise pollution.